SAW II
by Will Damher
Summary: Le deuxième morceau du puzzle


_Mmmm…mmm…mmm…_

Ces sons répétitifs venaient troubler son sommeil déjà perturbé par le froid glacial qui régnait dans la pièce.

_Mmm…mmm…_

Il ne s'était jamais aussi mal senti ; le froid et la dureté du sol sur lequel il gisait…

_Mmm…mmm…_

… ne faisaient rien pour le rassurer. Dans sa tête, il revoyait de brèves images floues où il se retrouvait la veille avec ses amis, en train de fêter un enterrement de vie de garçon.

_Mmm…mmm…_

Avec un grand verre de jus d'orange sanguine à la main, il riait aux plaisanteries de ses anciens camarades de classe.

_Mmmm…mmm…_

A la fin de la soirée, il se souvenait être monté en voiture pour rentrer chez lui et là…

…Là il ouvrit les yeux et revint à la réalité à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait échoué.

_Mmmm…mmm…_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla-t-il en réalisant que tous ses vêtements lui avaient été retirés, à l'exception de son caleçon. Immédiatement, ses yeux terrifiés firent le tour de la pièce. En face de lui, une porte noire se situait à quelques mètres de distance d'une petite ouverture dans le même mur. Il y avait également, sur le mur opposé, une seconde porte sur laquelle un message était inscrit. Mais il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de le lire.

_Mmm …mmm…_

- Qui est là ?! cria-t-il a nouveau.

_Mmmm…mmm…_

Il se releva et se précipita vers la porte noire mais là où aurait dû se trouver la poignée, une flèche rouge avait été peinte, indiquant le troue dans le mur. Il lui était impossible d'ouvrir cette porte.

_Mmmm…mmm…_

Alors, il s'avança en direction de l'ouverture et découvrit avec horreur que des dizaines et des dizaines de lames de rasoir recouvraient les contours du passage, le rendant infranchissable. Il y avait, placé au milieu des lames acérées, un petit magnétophone. Avec une extrême précaution, il tendit le bras pour le saisir et s'aperçu que là, derrière le mur, un homme bâillonné était attaché à un énorme enchevêtrement de rouage et de matériel complexe. En voyant qu'il venait d'être découvert, cet homme tenta de dire quelque chose.

_Mmmm…mmm…_

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Mais une fois encore, aucun son compréhensible ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son regard se perdit sur le magnétophone séré dans sa main tremblante. Sans réfléchir, il appuya sur « PLAY » et trouva les réponses à toutes ses questions.

-Bonjour, Daniel, commença une voix grave, et bienvenu à ce qui pourrait être ta seconde naissance. De ta naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ta vie n'a été vécue que pour autrui. Tu t'es donné corps et âme à tes proches, les aidant du mieux que tu le pouvais. Pour toi, le mot « non » n'existait pas. Tu faisais toujours ce qu'on te demandait de faire même si tu n'en avais pas l'envie. Par contre, lorsque c'était toi qui avais besoins d'aide, celle-ci venait très difficilement. Les gens autour de toi n'étaient que des profiteurs, des âmes sans scrupules qui, jour après jour, année après année, puisaient en toi ce qui leur manquait. Et malgré ton silence, le sentiment d'injustice qui te rongeait à l'intérieur était bien présent. Aujourd'hui, je t'offre la possibilité d'exprimer cette rage cachée sous ton cœur trop généreux. Derrière ce mur, une personne ayant trop tiré profit est en danger. Sa tête est coincée dans une machine spécialement conçue pour lui écraser le crâne comme dans un étau géant. Je vais te proposer un choix, écoute bien les règles : Tu peux décider de la sauver mais pour cela, il te faudra réussir deux étapes. La façon dont tu devras pénétrer dans la pièce constitue la première. Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il y a une porte communicante, mais la poigné se trouve de l'autre coté… Elle est donc inutile, du moins pour l'instant. Pour entrer, il te faut simplement passer au travers de la petite ouverture sertie de lames de rasoir. Une fois de l'autre coté, il ne te restera qu'à t'emparer de la clé qui pourra libérer cet homme. Mais une question se pose. Auras-tu assez de cœur pour te taillader le corps ? Si tel est le cas et que tu le libères, vous pourrez alors ouvrir la porte, revenir dans cette pièce et vous enfuir avec une bonne leçon en tête. Si tu ne veux pas sauver cet homme, alors tu peux partir librement, sans te mutiler mais au contraire, en te vengeant de tout ce qui ne t'a pas été payé. Cette dernière solution est un cadeau que je te fais. Pour le bien de vous deux, je te conseil de partir immédiatement.

Fais le bon choix.

Daniel n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui faisait tourner la tête à une

vitesse vertigineuse. Il devait être ne train de rêver… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Il faisait un affreux cauchemar mais il se réveillerait bientôt, avec une gueule de bois

et une tâche de jus d'orange sanguine sur sa chemise...

_-Mmmmmm !mmmm !_

Le cri de désespoir poussé par l'homme d'à coté eut l'effet d'une gifle révélatrice. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais bien la vérité.

-Oh, non, non, NON ! rugit Daniel et frappant inutilement le mur avec le poing. Il se retourna et alla ouvrir la porte qui lui était réservée en priorité, sur laquelle il lisait « PRENDS TA REVENCHE ». Daniel tira mais elle ne s'ouvrit que de quelques centimètres. Il répéta sa tentative avec plus de force et au moment précis où la porte s'ouvrit largement sur un long couloir sombre, le câble reliant la porte à la machine de l'autre pièce se tendit et derrière le mur, le mécanisme se déclancha, terrorisant l'homme qui y était retenu.

-_Mm, mmmmmm ! _gémit-il.

Le bruit d'un moteur se mettant en marche envahit la petite pièce et les deux hommes furent pris de panique, ne sachant que faire.

Les jambes de Daniel l'emmenèrent au trou dans le mur afin de voir ce qui se passait pour le malheureux. Il était retenu au niveau du cou par un collier d'acier et ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient sanglés à la machine. De chaque coté de sa tête, deux solides cubes de fer se rapprochaient, menaçant de lui serrer la tête jusqu'à ce que…

-Oh mon Dieu ! cria Daniel d'une vois déformée par l'effroi.

L'homme sur la machine le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en temps normal avec ses amis pour obtenir quelque chose d'eux. Mais cette fois, son regard débordait de terreur. L'espace entre le crâne et l'étau se réduisait à vue d'œil, ne laissant plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Daniel devait faire quelque chose ou bien cet homme allait mourir.

-A L'AIDE ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. AU SECOURS ! QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE M'AIDER !

Mais personne ne vint. Maintenant, la vie de cet homme était entre ses mains.

La largeur du trou extrêmement étroite, semblable à la gueule d'un monstre avec des lames en guise de dents, incitait Daniel à se sauver et suivre les conseils de la casette. Mais le prisonnier avait besoin de lui pour se libérer. C'est pourquoi Daniel prit son courage à deux mains et, la peur au ventre, commença de passer au travers du passage.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, dit-il à l'homme. Ne vous en faites pas…

Daniel disait cela mais n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il passa d'abord le bras gauche puis la tête en la penchant sur le coté, tout cela très lentement en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les lames acérées tout autour de lui. Mais déjà, une vive douleur lui piqua l'aisselle.

-Ah !

L'une d'entre elles venait de s'enfoncer profondément dans la peau tendre, faisant couler le sang sur son corps.

Daniel jeta un regard à l'étau, comme pour nier cette vérité et se donner du courage mais vit les deux blocs métalliques se rapprocher dangereusement. Il devait faire vite… Alors il prit son élan, et bondit de l'autre coté. Un espoir de fou s'illumina en lui quand il sentit l'air siffler à ses oreilles. Mais cet espoir fut rapidement balayé au moment où son épaule frappa de plein fouet les lames du haut et qu'il retomba lourdement sur le ventre, manquant de s'éventrer.

-AAAAAH ! hurla-t-il en sentant les lames glacées lui chatouiller les intestins.

Un sentiment de rage et de désespoir bouillit dans sa poitrine, le faisant dépasser le stade de la souffrance. Il se releva, s'aidant de ses mains qu'il appuya sur les lames. C'était la seule chose à faire…

Aussitôt, le sang en jailli pour aller couler le long du mur, mais Daniel tint bon. Il se tourna doucement sur le dos pour pouvoir ramper à la manière des chenilles- et aussi parce que le dos était moins fragile que le ventre… Une bonne centaine de points douloureux traversèrent alors immédiatement son dos. Sous la chair, les lames raclaient les côtes…

Daniel regarda son ventre et bien qu'il y vit de profondes entailles inondées de sang, il ne relâcha pas ses efforts. Comme prévu, il rampa en s'enfonçant à chaque fois les lames dans le dos. Des hurlements perçant sortaient de sa bouche au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait…

Enfin, il parvint à passer les deux bras et le torse de l'autre coté, ça y était presque !

Mais il se réjouit trop vite : entraîné par son poids, il se sentit tomber en arrière et les lames fixées au mur lui découpèrent brutalement les reins, lacérèrent les fesses, les cuises et les mollets.

-AAAAAAAAH ! AAAH !

Effondré, il regarda ses membres, qui n'étaient plus que des morceaux de chair ensanglantés mais pensa qu'au moins, il était parvenu à franchir le mur.

Daniel tenta de se relever de la piscine de sang qui recouvrait le sol mais en fut bien incapable… Les muscles des ses jambes étaient déchiquetés et il lui était par conséquent impossible de marcher. Ce fut donc à la force de ses bras meurtris et flageolant qu'il nagea dans cette marre rougeâtre en direction de l'homme pour qui il s'était ouvert le corps.

-_Mmmm…mmm…_

- J'a…j'arrive… haleta-t-il, épuisé par la perte de tant de sang.

Sans savoir comment, il arriva au niveau du prisonnier et tendit le bras pour tirer fortement le bâillon qui ne tarda pas à se défaire.

-Au secours, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, cria aussitôt l'homme. Dépêchez vous, détachez-moi, DETACHEZ-MOI !

-Oui…oui… je vais le faire… répondit Daniel en constatant qu'il ne restait que dix centimètres entre la tête de l'inconnu et l'étau.

-VITE, VITE !

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Daniel en regardant autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver la clé.

-Je m'appelle Paul, répondit-il. Faites vite, VITE !

Daniel fit le tour de la machine non sans peine et remarqua une clé… Peinte en rouge sur une sorte de grosse pierre blanchâtre. Il s'approcha et, en la regardant plus attentivement, réalisa que ce n'était pas une pierre, mais un énorme bloc de cire de la taille d'une boîte à chaussure.

-Oh non… fit-il, complètement anéanti.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? hurla Paul, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-La clé est dans un morceau de cire … répondit Daniel. Je ne peux pas l'avoir…

-Cassez-le ! ordonna Paul. Grouillez-vous, vite !

Daniel se mit alors à gratter frénétiquement le bloc de cire avec les ongles. Mais l'éplucher comme il le faisait n'allait pas assez vite…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel, dépêchez-vous !

-La ferme ! répliqua Daniel, en colère. Je fais ce que je peux…

Il sentait la vie s'échapper avec les flots de sang qui se déversaient de ses nombreux fossés sanglants, mais il continua d'espérer qu'ils s'en sortiraient, Paul et lui. Soudain, il lança le bloc de cire contre le mur de toutes ses forces en priant pour le voir exploser en mille morceaux.

Le projectile heurta la paroi violemment mais ne se brisa pas, il retomba simplement sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

-Oh non… souffla Daniel, persuadé qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

-Pitié… fit Paul en pleurant. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

Daniel attrapa péniblement le bloc du bout des doigts et se remit à gratter encore et encore avec ses mains pleines de sang, plus déterminé que jamais. Il n'osa pas tourner son regard, ne serait-ce qu'une demie seconde, pour savoir où en était le mécanisme infernal.

Soudain, l'ongle de son majeur s'arracha en frottant contre un morceau de métal prisonnier de la cire. Daniel poussa un nouvel hurlement et Paul, qui sentait l'étau appuyer de plus en plus contre ses tempes, fit de même.

-J'ai… j'ai la… dit Daniel sans finir car ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il se retourna et rampa, la clé étroitement serrée dans la main, pour libérer Paul. La serrure se situait à plus d'un mètre de hauteur… C'était trop haut, il n'y arriverait jamais…

-AAAAAAAAHHH !

Paul hurla si fort que Daniel manqua de perdre connaissance. Il s'approcha de la machine en tendant le bras pour atteindre la serrure.

CRACK !

L'os de la tempe de Paul venait de se briser net, ce qui relança ses terribles hurlements de panique absolue –car oui, il était encore bien vivant…

Daniel, lui, réussit enfin à introduire la clé dans la serrure dorée en même temps que la vie le quittait, s'enfuyant de ses blessures.

Il avait perdu, entraînant également Paul dans sa chute...

L'homme qui avait abusé de la gentillesse et de la générosité de son entourage vit flou lorsque son crâne vibra dans un deuxième craquement sinistre. Son visage se déforma, s'élevant vers le haut à mesure que sa largeur diminuait. Il était mort bien avant que ses yeux n'éclatent sous la pression exercée de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Enfin, quand il ne restait plus qu'un amas de chair, de cervelle et d'os broyés parsemé de dents, le mécanisme s'arrêta, replongeant la pièce dans un paisible silence.

Paul avait payé de sa vie ses erreurs passées et Daniel n'avait pas fait le bon choix dans ce jeu… Il avait pourtant été prévenu… Les règles étaient claires… _Pour le bien de vous deux, je te conseil de partir immédiatement._ S'il avait suivi ces recommandations, il aurait trouvé un bouton au bout du couloir qui aurait libéré Paul sur le champ. Ainsi, tous deux auraient pu partir en ayant appris une leçon de vie… Mais ils n'écoutent jamais, ils font toujours le mauvais choix… Comme vous, peut-être.


End file.
